Concert
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Hikari talk about their relationship with Rei, and Asuka gets punished in a new way. Chapter 10 uploaded. Mild angst, despite rating.
1. Chapter 1

_**CONCERT**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE or any of its characters. So the story is totally fair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari walked through the front door of the apartment, his prize secured firmly in his hands.

"Hey, Asuka, I got those concert tickets you wanted." the fifteen year old boy called out.

"Great! Thank you, Shinji. You're such a good friend."

_Yeah, good friend_. He thought glumly. There was a part of him that while he enjoyed being Asuka's friend, instead of her punching bag, had wanted to be more to the beautiful redhead. He figured now was a good a time as any. "So, when should we go?" he asked her.

"Well, here's the thing." Asuka suddenly said as she drew closer to him. "I told Hikari about the concert this morning, and she begged me to go. Can we possibly get her another ticket?"

Shinji froze a second, the happy look on his face melting away. "Another ticket? Uh...these are the last ones. They're all sold out. I was lucky to get these when I did."

Asuka frowned, her sadness evident. "Well...Shinji I can't leave Hikari alone. She's my best friend. She'll be so disappointed. What am I going to tell her?"

Shinji mused that over for awhile. A short while.

"You and Hikari go then." he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, Hikari works hard everyday at school. She deserves to have some fun too." he smiled at the German girl.

"Oh, Thank You, Shinji! Hikari and I won't forget this concert! Thanks again!" she cried, jumping up and down with excitement as she snatched the tickets up and ran to her room.

"Any time, Asuka. Anytime." he said in a whisper.

Though disappointed he wouldn't be going with her, he took solace in the fact that he was doing a good deed for a good person.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:06 PM.

_The concerts been underway for at least an hour now._ Shinji thought as he sat in the kitchen doing his homework. _I hope Asuka and Hikari are having a good time_. He thought glumly as the phone rang.

Misato was out with Ritsuko and wouldn't be back until late. Shinji picked up the phone.

"Hello, Katsuragi residence." Shinji said.

**Shinji? Hi, it's Hikari.** the voice said.

_Hikari? Why would she be calling me?_ _And right now?_ "Hey, Hikari. How's the concert going?"

**Concert? What concert?**

"Aren't you at the Ram's-head Concert with Asuka?" he asked, wondering why it was so quiet where she was.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. **Shinji...I'm at home. _My_ home. I called to see if Asuka got her assignment done for Monday.**

Shinji felt his heart fall into his stomach. "Assignment? And you're at home?"

**Yes.**

"But...Asuka said that she talked to you this morning and that you wanted to go to the concert, and that you'd be disappointed if you didn't go."

**Shinji, I didn't talk to Asuka this...oh Shinji. Oh, Shinji I'm so sorry.**

If not going with Asuka to the concert was a disappointment, having the truth laid out before him hurt even more.

_Asuka lied to me. I spent six hours in line, five months of my allowance on those tickets, hoping it would be worth it to spend time with her...and she...she..._

Tears streamed down his face as he realized the obviousness of it all.

**Shinji? Shinji-kun are you there?** Hikari's voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, Hikari, I'm-I'm fine." his voice was breaking. "I...need to finish my homework, so I'll let you get back to yours."

**Shinji**?

"Goodnight, Hikari." he said sadly as he hung up the phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari Horaki looked at the phone for a few stunned seconds. Her heart was pounding and she didn't like it.

_Asuka lied to him. Used him to get those concert tickets. Left him home alone. And worse, she made me an accomplice!_

Hikari was well aware of Shinji's lack of confidence, his shy and gentle nature. Realizing that he had just found out he'd been used wouldn't help his already fragile ego.

_He could go the other way._ She thought in a panic and hurried threw her shoes and jacket on.

"Kodama! I'm going out!" she called to her big sister.

"Out? Where?"

"To see a friend! If you need me I'll be at Asuka's apartment. You have the number."

"Alright. Be careful!" the older girl said as the pigtailed girl rushed out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this story. I kinda wrote it fast, so hope no one gets upset for that.

This is my second Shinji/Hikari story and I hope you like the direction I'm take with it. (My other story, Hot Rain, is taking a little longer to finish than I expected)

Basically, Asuka has used Shinji's kind and gentle nature for her own ends, so that she could go out on a date, to a concert, and not spend any of her own money. I figure that's how Asuka is. I've got nothing against her personally, I just don't think her ego would allow her to actually be nice to Shinji on purpose, or without extremely good reason.

So, hope everyone likes this, please read and review, and then go directly to chapter 2.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

_**CONCERT Chapter 2**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: same as last chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

36 minutes later...

Hikari knocked hard on the door. She had run all the way and was more than a little winded.

_I hope he's alright. Please, please, please, please..._

A little more than a half hour ago, she had called over to Asuka's apartment to talk to her about their assignment that was due Monday. What she got was Shinji answering the phone, and a shocking story about Asuka going to a concert and apparently taking her with her. The somber and depressed tone of Shinji's voice had caused Hikari to worry and sent her running off into the night. Worried that he might do something...rash...she had tried to get there ASAP.

The door opened up to reveal Shinji Ikari, which was to Hikari's relief. However, when she saw him in the doorway, slumped against the wall, she got worried. He wasn't bleeding, so he hadn't tried to kill, or cut, himself. She didn't smell cigarette smoke or anything suspicious. But there was definitely something wrong.

"Shinji, are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I'm...GRRRRRRRATE!" he roared.

Hikari covered her nose as the overwhelming smell of beer on his breath nearly knocked her over.

_Wonderful! He gets depressed, he drinks_. Hikari mentally groaned as she moved inside to help steady the boy as he tried to stand up and nearly fell over.

"Let's get you inside, Shinji." she said as she draped his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as he continued on his wobbly legs. _Least you didn't try to kill yourself_.

As she moved inside, she noticed there were nearly a half-dozen beer cans on the kitchen table. Open and drained.

_Maybe I spoke too soon_. She mused as she moved him to the couch. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked. _Or should I guess?_

"Asuka used me. I got upset, and decided to wash away my sorrows!" he said.

"No kidding. That can't be healthy." she replied, amazed that he could speak so eloquently after gulping down six beers in a half-hour. _Damn it, Asuka, he must have been really depressed to go that fast. _

"Nah. Misato does it all the time." he said off-handedly.

_She does?_ She wondered as her eyes went wide in shock. _And this is the woman Toji and Kensuke admire? Sure she's gorgeous, but how..._

"Hikari-chan? Why are you here?" he asked, cutting off her thought train.

"Huh? Oh...I was...well, after you called me, I got worried that you might be...upset..and I just came over to make sure you were alright."

He gave her a strange look, like he wasn't sure he believed her. "You did? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why...do you care? Asuka doesn't." he said sadly. "I just...I just wanted to spend some time with her. Have some fun, like she always said I should. But she doesn't care about me." he said weakly. "You're her friend, Hikari. If she doesn't care, why should you?"

Hikari had a hurt look on her face. Was he saying that she and Asuka were the same kind of people? They were best friends after all, and had stuck up for each other on numerous occasions. She chose her next words carefully.

"I'm not like Asuka, Shinji. I wouldn't use you and lie to you like that. I'm...not that kind of person."

Shinji looked at her and gave a lite smile.

"Asuka's lucky to have you for a friend." he said as he tried to stand up.

"Shinji, where are you going?"

"To bed. I feel terrible." he said as he tried to stand up, and started descending to the floor rapidly.

"Here. I'll help you." she said, catching him before he fell.

"Thanks." he whispered as their faces were mere inches from each other. "You're very pretty."

Hikari blushed at that comment, but she turned bright full-faced crimson when Shinji pressed his lips against hers. At once her mind went into overdrive.

_He's kissing me! He's...Kissing...Me! Wait. Get a grip Hikari. He's had six beers, he's not thinking or acting rationally. His lips are really soft. Damn it! Snap out of it Hikari! He may be cute, but he's in a lot of pain right now. So Stop Kissing Him!_

Hikari broke the kiss, part of her fairly disappointed. She then noticed he was turning green.

"Shinji?"

"Beer...coming up..." he said as he dashed away from her and into the bathroom.

_Gets used. Gets depressed. Drinks beer. Kisses girl. Throws up. Oh, yeah, real encouraging_. She thought as she heard him throw up for a good ten minutes. After she was sure he had emptied his stomach, she went into the bathroom and found him just sitting on the floor, his head against the toilet. She sighed and gathered him up. She was lucky he wasn't a big guy as she helped him off the floor and into his room.

_Not a bad kisser, though I would have enjoyed that a lot better if he didn't taste like beer._ She thought as she helped him to his bed.

He flopped down face first, turning his head towards her. "Hikari?" he said weakly as he tried to look up at the girl.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"Thank you...for being here."

With those grateful words, Shinji passed out, leaving Hikari to smile as she pulled the blanket over him. She exited the room, stopped suddenly by a female voice.

"Well, well, well! Looks like Shinji's got an visitor."

Hikari looked to the voice and saw two women. One was Shinji's guardian and the source of Toji and Kensuke's lust, Misato Katsuragi. Next to her stood a blond hair woman she didn't know.

"Hikari Horaki, right?" Misato asked.

"Uh, yes, Ms Katsuragi."

"Misato, please. The 'Ms' makes me sound old." she turned to the woman next to her. "This is Dr Ritsuko Akagi, she works with me and Shinji."

"Please to meet you." Hikari said with a bow. "I'm Hikari Horaki. I'm in Shinji and Asuka's class."

"I know who you are."

Hikari's eyebrows raised.

"We're NERV. We know everything." she grinned ferally.

Hikari seemed a little tense now.

"She's kidding, Hikari." Misato smiled, trying to ease her mind. "So, what are you doing here, and coming out of Shinji's room no less?"

"I was making sure he was alright."

Misato got a catty smile on her face. "Were you tucking him in, or just getting out to get drink of water?"

Hikari blushed at that.

"So what happened? Concert wore him out so fast he came home early?" the purple-haired woman asked.

_She doesn't know? _

Misato noticed Hikari's lost expression. "Hikari, what is it?" she asked as her voice turned serious.

"Uh, Misato, I think there's something you should know."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope you liked the second chapter. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 done by the end of the week, if I don't get distracted by my other projects.

This is my second Shinji/Hikari story and I hope you like that I tried to get Shinji drunk instead of him committing suicide due to a broken heart. That sounds so like him, doesn't it? Of course, if I did, I'd have to change the rating on this story to M.

I'm unsure whether or not to have Hikari and Asuka at odds with each other, but I'm hoping to get that sorted by the next chapter. I'm also unsure how many chapters this will be. Also, in case you haven't noticed, the title has little to do with the actual story. More like it's the catalyst for the story.

Anyway, hope you like it, and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CONCERT**_

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Eva universe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka was on her way home, a spring in her step, yet her mind deep in thought.

_I'm hungry. Wonder if Shinji's still up? Probably not. I feel a little bad about all this, but, I'm sure Shinji will forgive me. Wait, he probably doesn't know I lied to him. If he doesn't, then I've got nothing to worry about, and I can still get a free ride out of him. _She paused for a moment, stopping right before she got into the elevator to her apartment complex. _Okay, I really just said that, didn't I?_ she thought suddenly.

She resumed her walk back up to the apartment. Pressing the elevator button she rode up to her floor.

_That guy Aoshi was really cute. He's no Kaji, of course, but they can't all be perfect. Maybe I'll see him again, for another date. At Shinji's expense most likely_. She thought as she rode the elevator up.

When she got to her floor, the elevator doors opened up and she walked a short distance to her apartment. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that was preceding her. She walked in the door and was stopped by Misato in the hallway.

"Misato? Hi." Asuka said.

"Don't 'Hi' me, Asuka." the older woman growled.

"Huh?"

"Come in here, Asuka, my dear."

There was something in the way she said that which gave Asuka a chill.

"Is something...wrong?" she asked as she noticed the empty beer cans on the kitchen table. "Been hitting the liquor a little hard have we?" she asked, but noticed that Misato was neither tipsy or drunk by any means.

"Actually, that's Shinji's handiwork."

Asuka balked. "The baka drank all that? I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, Asuka. It could have gotten bad if Hikari hadn't been here." she said, still crossed.

"Hikari? What was she doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Funny you should mention that."

Misato then told Asuka everything Hikari had told her. About the class rep calling the house looking for Asuka, Shinji telling her that Asuka was at the concert with Hikari herself, and Hikari telling Shinji that she didn't know anything about it. Misato then told Asuka how miserable Shinji must have been feeling, because when Hikari came over out of sheer concern for the boy, he had already gone through six beers in a half hour. Had the girl not been here, there was no telling what Shinji might have done.

"You've done a lot of bad things to Shinji before Asuka, but this was low even for you."

"Misato..."

"No Asuka! You used him, lied to him, and used your best friend as an accomplice."

That she had to admit was a bad feeling. Though she didn't figure Hikari would find out.

"As a result of this little insurrection..." Misato started to say.

"Insurrection?" she asked.

"What? Didn't know I knew that word?"

"Well..." she started saying before she was cut off.

"As I was saying, as your guardian, it's my responsibility to punish you for what you've done."

"So...what are you going to do?"

She grinned wickedly. "I going to give you to Ritsuko."

"What?" she asked, backing up as she wondered what the mad scientist would do to her.

Just then, said scientist emerged from Shinji's room, first aid kit in hand.

"Ritz, how's he doing?" Misato asked.

"He's going to have a headache when he wakes up, but he should be fine." the blond said as she noticed the redhead with Misato. Her grin turned feral. "Hello, Asuka."

Misato turned back to the German girl. "We had a long talk about this, and she has a few idea's of how to punish you for this."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

In all honesty I couldn't see a Toji/Asuka date. Sorry about that, whoever sent in that review.

Sorry if this story is rather short, but I've been preoccupied with other projects and my jobs have been going through a transition as well.

I plan to make Asuka suffer a little bit, just enough to satisfy the readers. It's not that I dislike Asuka, it's just that I can totally see her doing this kind of thing to Shinji. I mean, Asuka's always been about 'Me, Me, Me' and this just made sense. The problem is you can't do that sort of thing without repercussions, and well, Asuka does this a lot.

Anyway, read the next chapter after you kindly review this one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	4. Chapter 4

_**CONCERT**_

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Eva series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka was sore. The last couple days had been exhausting. Test after test, all on stuff she had done before. One little mistake, and she was right back doing them again. She hadn't been out of NERV all weekend.

_29 hours! 29 HOURS in LCL. And almost in a row! If it wasn't for that training simulation with Rei I would have been bored out of my mind! AND I WILL BEAT YOU, WONDERBITCH! And to make matters worse I've got more tests this afternoon_.

The concert had been on Friday night, and then her tests had been all Saturday and Sunday. She had actually been given a small place to sleep at NERV so that she could go right back to her tests. She then went to school Monday morning, after Misato had gotten _her_ up to cook breakfast.

_At least I get to see a friendly face._ She grinned as she got to class.

"Hey, Hikari." she said.

"Oh, hello, Ms Sohryu." the class rep said, then turned to wave at the other students arriving.

"'Ms Sohryu'? Hikari are you alright?"

"Absolutely, Ms Sohryu. I'm glad to see you could attend. Now please take your seat."

_Don't tell me she's mad at me for what I did to Shinji? Well, duh! What were you expecting? She found out you were using her as an accomplice for the concert._ _It's not like I meant to, it just, kinda, Who are you trying to fool, yourself or me? Just who the hell are you? Your conscious, dummy. That little person inside your mind who you've been ignoring for the last few months since you got to Japan. Actually...you've been ignoring me the last couple of years, during college, am I right? Great now I'm going insane. Actually you've been that was for months. _

"SHUT UP!" she shouted.

Everyone turned to look at her and she immediately shut up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lunch time came quickly and Asuka went to find Hikari. If anything she needed to know where she stood with her best friend.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, I don't know, Ms Sohryu, let me think. Could it be perhaps you used, lied to, manipulated, and hurt one of the sweetest, nicest boys in this school for your own personal gain? Could it be the fact that you showed absolutely no regard to the fact that he spent six hours standing in line to get those last two tickets, and spent five months of his own allowance on them?"

"Well it's not like he spends his money on anything else." she said offhandedly.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Hikari shouted. "The point is, he liked you Asuka, and he did all that just so he could spend some time with you doing something you like! He doesn't even like Rams-head! He likes classical music."

"I didn't know he... wait. How do you know he likes classical music?"

"I Asked Him!"

"When?"

"Saturday morning. I came by to see how he was doing."

"You went to see him? Why?"

"I was concerned for Shinji's health, after all those beers he drank."

"It's his own fault."

"It's Your Fault!" she shouted again. "He didn't care about the money, Asuka. Or all the time he spent waiting to get those tickets. He just wanted to do something nice for you. Something special. But you couldn't see that could you? No, your own personal needs got in the way."

Hikari was fuming now and she stood up from the table. However, she paused for just a minute.

"Asuka, I'm still your friend, but what you did was wrong. I just...I just need a little time away from you right now."

"So you're trading me over for the baka."

"I'm not trading you, Asuka, and he's not a baka. He's kind, and sweet, and considerate of others." she said, then decided to add something else. "And he's a good kisser too."

"What? You kissed him?" the shocked girl asked.

"Actually he kissed me."

Asuka's lip was trembling at that. "He...kissed...you? That's impossible."

"Well, it would have been, if he hadn't drunken all those beers."

Asuka pounced on that. "AH-HA! So he was drunk! That's the only reason he kissed you."

"At least it wasn't out of boredom!" Hikari spat back, not liking the inference.

"What? He...he told you about that?"

"Yes, Asuka, he did. And you know what? He said I was pretty." she blushed at that. "He actually said I was...pretty."

"Hikari, he was drunk!" she protested.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't honest!" she shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. I've got a date to prepare for."

"A date? With whom?"

"Who do you think?"

"SHINJI?"

"Yes. We're doing a report on Mozart and he's coming over tonight."

_A study-date. _

"Maybe dinner too. At least he could appreciate my cooking, unlike Toji who just eats." she mumbled the last part. "I'll see you later, Asuka."

With that, the class rep left the German firebrand to muse. She was having an internal debate with herself that was so intense she failed to hear the bell sound calling students back to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, well? What did you think? Think it was enough of a tongue-lashing for Asuka? I felt it was good, considering I kept in mind that I didn't want the pair to not be friends anymore. They are still friends, I just thought they needed a little time off from each other.

Read the next chapter, which will be a flashback to the weekend to see what happened while Asuka was at NERV.


	5. Flashback 1

_**CONCERT**_

Chapter 5 - Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Eva series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari knocked on the door to the apartment. She was greeted by Misato Katsuragi.

"Hi, Hikari." Misato said, noticing that she was wearing a pair of jean shorts with overalls, a pink t-shirt, and tennis shoes. "Sorry, but Asuka's not here right now."

"I'm actually here to see Shinji." the girl said.

"Oh? Ohhh!" she said with a wink. "Hoping for another kiss are we?"

Hikari blushed at that. "I was...just worried about him." she quickly said.

Misato softened as she stood to the side of the open door. "Well come in. He's still in his room."

"How's his hangover?" Hikari asked as she slipped out of her shoes.

"He's still recovering. But the doctors say he will be fine. Fully recover and the like."

"That's good. That's very good." she said, then quickly looked around. "Uh, where _is_ Asuka?"

"Oh, well, after her little 'transgression', I felt she needed to be punished. So I gave her to Dr Akagi for a hole battery of 'boring-out-of-her-mind' synch tests and the like." the major explained.

"How long?"

"The whole weekend, with more tests after school the whole week."

Hikari didn't seem to impressed. "That's a punishment?"

"Boring-Out-Of-Her-Mind." she said with emphasis.

Hikari wisely said nothing else as the older woman went into the kitchen while she sought out Shinji's room.

"Shinji?" Hikari asked softly as she gently cracked open the door to his room.

"Oh, Hikari! What are you doing here?" the boy groggily asked as he tried to stand up to greet her.

Granted the pair weren't on the best of terms, but the girl was a little shook at that. "You didn't want to see me?"

"No, no, it's good to see you. I just... I just thought you'd be here to see Asuka, and here you are in my room.

"Misato said she was at NERV. I actually came by to see how you were doing...after your little drinking binge."

"Oh." he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"For drinking too much? It was understandable. At least you didn't try to kill yourself."

_I thought about that_. "No, I meant...for kissing you."

She blushed. "Oh, well... wait, you remember that?"

"It's almost the only thing I remember." he said with a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

There was a pause for a minute while the pair just stood in place,

"Did you mean it, Shinji?"

"Mean what? The kiss?"

"Well, yes that. But also what you said about... about me... being pretty?" she asked hesitantly.

Shinji looked at her for a second. _Did I really say that? I'm sure Hikari isn't the sort to tease me about that sort of thing. Asuka and Misato would after I had been drinking, but come to think about it..._ "Yes. You are pretty, Hikari." he blushed fiercely.

Hikari blushed and then went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Shinji."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV, midday...

"You want me to what?" Asuka asked in shock

"You're going to be fighting Rei in the simulator." Ritsuko said to the girl.

"Without a gun, or a lance, or even my Prog Knife?"

"Correct."

"And this is useful against the Angels, how?"

"As you are probably well aware, Shinji had faced the Third Angel without a weapon, and won." the woman said as she jotted notes on her clipboard. "This is to see how well you do."

Asuka was grumbling already. It was bad enough to have to be at NERV extra early for tests she didn't see as necessary, but now she was going to fight Wondergirl? Talk about dull.

The German redhead got into the Eva simulator and prepped herself. Five minutes later the screen came up and she turned to face the blue, one-eyed Eva. In the corner of the screen, a smaller image popped up with Rei's face on it.

"Ready to go, Wondergirl?" Asuka asked boringly.

"Bring it on, bitch!" the blue-haired girl nearly shouted.

"Eh?" the confused redhead exclaimed.

"You're treatment of Ikari-kun deserves retribution!" she cried as she threw her controls forward and collided with Unit 02.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Dr Akagi?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Why did you insist I insult Pilot Sohryu in such a manner?"

"You didn't think she deserved it?"

"No. Her manipulations of the Third Child warranted such actions. Yet, I do not understand why you insisted I act in the manner I did."

"Because Asuka didn't expect it. People can't predict the unexpected, therefore they can't plan for it and can't counter it in a split second, which can turn the tide of battle in an instant. And you acting with anger is something No One could expect."

Rei nodded and walked away, not letting the doctor see her smile.

"Maya, how's Asuka doing?" Ritsuko asked.

"You mean physically or mentally?" Maya asked in return.

Ritsuko just grinned. "As soon as she wakes up have her scheduled for another synch test. I want the system ready to go as soon as she gets up."

"Another one? Are you sure?"

"I mean to punish this naughty girl, Maya. And I don't plan on stopping until I'm effectively satisfied with my work."

"Yes, sempai."

"Oh, and order a pizza. My treat."

"Sempai?"

"No need for us to suffer while she's taking her punishment."

"Should I order a movie too?" she joked.

"A nice romantic comedy would be good."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'll have the second part of this flashback weekend up as soon as I can. I also hope that everyone enjoys Rei's little outburst and the reason behind it. I'm sure that it was unexpected for her to do such a thing, even given the fact that she too has feelings for Shinji.

I'm hoping to write up a more interesting version of Shinji and Hikari spending the day together. But right now the kind of touchy feely kind of writing it requires will take a while to create.

Anyway, please read and review.


	6. Flashback 2

_**CONCERT**_

Chapter 6-**Flashback Weekend pt 2**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Eva series, neither it's characters nor it's mecha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After spending nearly the whole morning together in Shinji's apartment, Misato practically insisted that the pair go out.

"Go out?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, Shinji. You and Hikari. It'll be good for you." the older woman smiled. "Just think about it: the shining sun, the gentle breeze, a picnic in the park with your girlfriend..."

"WHAT?" the pair cried in unison.

"Hikari's not my girlfriend!"

"Shinji's not my boyfriend!"

"Wow! That was almost perfect synchronization. Maybe I should have had you two pilot against the 7th Angel."

Knowing that they weren't going to win this argument against the woman, the pair decided to go out as quickly as possible.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV headquarters...

"This is ridiculous!" Asuka shouted.

"Stop griping! We have a lot to cover today!" Ritsuko stated calmly.

"Test after test after test after test! When are we going to stop?"

"Until we're bored of it."

"I'm already bored."

"But we're not." she smirked.

Asuka groaned as Maya punched in the code for the new simulator program.

One hour later...

"GOD! Five Angel battles, one a simulation where I had to fight that damned 7th Angel, by myself, and then you make me do it again until I get it right."

"What's your point?" Ritsuko asked absently as she jotted down a note on her clipboard.

"He's dead! As in deceased, dust, long gone, not coming back, and bought the farm."

"Granted. But we don't have any other data on the other Angels that are coming, and the 7th is in the database, so we're using." Ritsuko said.

"This just seems so repetitive and useless!"

"Again, what's your point?" the blond teased.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because its your punishment, Asuka. Besides, considering your track record against the Angels, I thought you'd appreciate a little extra training."

Asuka scowled at that.

"Fine. Now what?" she asked as she clenched her fist again.

"Hello, Pilot Sohryu." a familiar blue-haired face appeared on the display monitor.

"Oh, great."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what should we do today?" Shinji asked Hikari as the pair continued to walk down the street.

Hikari saw her opportunity and decided to take it.

"I was thinking... why don't we go over to my house." the girl suggested.

"What?" Shinji gasped at that fairly bold statement. Was he being invited over to a girls house?

"Asuka and I play video games whenever she comes over. We could do that."

"Oh. Alright."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"GOD! I am getting so tired!" Asuka shouted as she readied herself for another sim-battle.

"She can't hear you." Ritsuko said.

"Who?"

"God."

"Who said I was talking to God?"

"'GOD! I am getting so tired!'" she repeated.

"Well isn't it obvious that God's a woman?"

"Are you are cast in God's own image?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, if your ego's boosted enough, lets get back to work."

Asuka grumbled at their lame attempt to keep her going.

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"I was thinking... NAKED SIMULATION!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OH!" the boy groaned in frustration.

"Shinji this is the third time." Hikari chided him.

"I know. That's never happened to me before."

"You don't do this very often, do you?"

"Well no. We don't have a video-game system."

"That's obvious. You'd think that saving the world would entitle you to something like that."

"It's... not a big issue. We pilot to protect the world. We've got little time for fun and games."

The pair played a few more games before Hikari started talking.

"Shinji... I.. I want to say how sorry I am."

"For what?"

"For what Asuka did."

"You had nothing to do with it, Hikari. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Me? What for?"

"For coming over to see if I was alright. For being kind and understanding." he said, then paused for a bit. "And for not hitting me when I kissed you."

Hikari blushed at that. "Well, you were drunk. It's not like I could blame you for that."

"Asuka would."

Hikari felt a tinge of sadness enter her at hearing the name of her best friend. Her best friend who had used and lied to this kind boy.

"I'm Not Asuka!" Hikari cried as she suddenly threw herself against Shinji.

"Hikari?" Shinji gasped as the girl snuggled into his chest, causing him to drop his remote control.

"Please... please don't think about her right now. It's... not a good thing, alright?" she said, nestled in his chest.

The boy softened. "I'm sorry, Hikari."

"Don't be." she said for a second. "Uh, Shinji? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was I... your first?"

"My first? You mean... my first kiss?"

"Yes."

He swallowed hard. "No. There was... someone else. You were actually my second."

Hikari wasn't too disappointed. Just surprised.

"Really? Who was she?"

"Uh..." he hesitated.

"Please Shinji, I want to know."

"It was... Asuka."

Hikari bolted up at that.

"WHAT? You kissed Asuka?"

At this point Hikari wasn't sure if she should be totally shocked or disappointed.

"Well, it wasn't that... good."

Hikari softened. "Really? What happened? I mean I know the only person Asuka wants to kiss is that Kaji guy she keeps mentioning. But how did you..."

"She was bored."

"HUH?" Hikari asked, her eyes wide as saucers, her mouth opened like a fish.

Shinji then relayed the entire story to Hikari. About how Asuka had gotten back to their apartment after her blind date that Hikari had set her up on, and how she found him playing his cello.

_He plays the cello. I didn't know that._

Shinji then told her about how bored Asuka had been and suddenly brought up the idea of them kissing to pass the time. As well as the crack she made about his mother looking down from heaven upon him, which he now realized she did just to push his buttons.

_Jeez, Asuka, that was mean. _

He then told her about how she had pinched his nose because his breath was tickling her, which nearly caused him to pass out from lack of breath.

_Whoa. Asuka never told me that. _

And then he told her that afterwards she ran into the bathroom to gargle, asking herself why she would do such a thing to pass the time.

"It was almost like she had made the biggest mistake of her life." he said sadly.

"I'll bet that didn't make you feel too good."

He sighed as he hung his head. "No. Not really."

Hikari noticed the sad expression on his face, and in his mood. She had to help him.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me."

If Shinji wasn't already on the floor, he would have totally crashed into it.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. No beer, no boredom. Just the two of us."

"But... why would you want me to kiss you?"

"Well for one thing, I know you don't taste like beer now. For another..." she paused for a second, with a slight blush. "When you kissed me the last time I couldn't believe how soft your lips were. It felt good."

Shinji blushed.

"I don't want to kiss you because I'm bored, Shinji. I want to kiss you... because I like you."

Shinji gave her a lite smile, which told her that she had said the right thing.

"Alright." he said.

Hikari moved close to Shinji, practically crawling over him as she pressed her lips to his. Their eyes closed as one and Shinji felt her arms wrap around his neck, holding him tight. His arms responded and pulled around her soft body to hold her.

_God, he's really good at this_. Hikari thought as she continued to kiss him.

_Her lips are so soft, and warm_. Shinji thought as he suddenly felt his body fall backwards.

Hikari was on top of him, their lips and arms still locked on each other.

"So, tell me Shinji. How was it?" she asked, looking him right in the eyes as soon as she stopped.

"It was... well... I..."

A small pang of doubt and fear started to show. "Shinji, please be honest."

He paused for a second before answering. "I want to kiss you again."

Hikari gasped. Granted she had told him to be honest, but she hadn't expected that to be the answer.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Hikari's face pulled out a wide smile as she dove in for another one.

The pair spent the rest of the afternoon kissing, until it started getting dark and Shinji had to get back to his apartment.

"I have to go, Hikari. Misato will be worried about me if I don't."

"I know, Shinji. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. I'd like that."

Hikari walked Shinji to the door and kissed him on the cheek before he left. As soon as he had gone, Hikari picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, it's me, Hikari. Oh, he's just left. Actually I wanted to ask you something."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And now **OMAKE**!

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to kiss me."

If Shinji wasn't already on the floor, he would have totally crashed into it.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. No beer, no boredom. Just the two of us."

"But... why would you want me to kiss you?"

"Well for one thing, I know you don't taste like beer now. For another... when you kissed me the last time I couldn't believe how soft your lips were. It felt good." she blushed.

Shinji blushed.

"I'm not kissing you because I'm bored, Shinji. I'm kissing you... because I want to."

Shinji gave her a lite smile, which told her that she had said the right thing.

"Alright." he said. "But no tongue."

"You try and stop me!" Hikari grinned as she pounced on him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**OMAKE 2**!

"Are you are cast in God's own image?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, if your ego's boosted enough, lets get back to work."

Asuka grumbled at their lame attempt to keep her going.

"Fine. What do we do now?"

"I was thinking... NAKED SIMULATION!"

"WHAT!"

"Do it Asuka!"

"Alright, fine!" Then a thought struck her as she started to unzip her plugsuit. "Are those camera's off?"

"Of course. It's just myself and Maya in here."

"Alright."

"Sempai?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Maya?"

"The camera's are still on." she whispered, even though the communication line was off.

"I know. Why should Kensuke Aida be the only one to get rich off of selling pictures of Asuka? We'll make a killing in the video industry." she grinned wickedly. "Both to males and lesbians."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Alright, I admit that I'm making Hikari a little too forward in this chapter, especially given what's happened in the last five. This was not what I originally had in mind when I started writing these flashback chapters, but I couldn't help but write them. I figured if Hikari liked Shinji kissing her in the second chapter, she might want to do it again. This wasn't mentioned in the previous chapters because Hikari didn't feel a need to tell Asuka about her and Shinji kissing.

I figured, 'Shinji's in a lot of pain and needs to be comforted and reassured' and given what's happened to him I figured Hikari was the perfect, and only candidate, for the job.

I also realize that the Asuka simulator 'punishments' were not that long and probably could have been more detailed, but I'll get to that in the next chapter.

I hope.

Personally, I like the Shinji/Hikari part of the story better than Asuka getting punished.

Anyway, please read and review.


	7. The Picnic

_**CONCERT**_

Chapter 7 - **Flashback Weekend pt 3**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The doorbell rang as Shinji was just finishing up his homework. Curious who would come to his place on a Sunday afternoon, Shinji opened the door and received a welcome surprise.

"Hello, Shinji-kun."

Shinji's face brightened. "Hikari-chan. Hi."

"I was kinda wondering... would you like to go to the park today? For a... picnic?"

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. I already got everything prepared." she said, holding up the basket of freshly made food.

Shinji wasn't sure if he should go, but he also realized that he would be hurting Hikari's feelings if he said no. Not wanting to do that to someone who had actually shown him kindness, Shinji said,

"Sure. Let me get my stuff." he said as he went back inside to get his shoes, wallet, keys and whatever.

Hikari grinned widely. _I should thank Ms Katsuragi for suggesting that I just make the stuff and come over. She was right, Shinji didn't say no. _

The pair left for the park about five minutes later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV Training Cage...

"I don't believe this!" Asuka shouted as she stood in the simulator, sans her Eva.

"What is it Asuka?" Dr Akagi asked through the intercom.

The German redhead glared back at the bottle blond through the monitor.

"A spork? A SPORK? Do people even use these things anymore?" she asked as she held up the rather odd, stupid looking, and oversized eating implement.

"It could have been worse."

I doubt that. "How so?" she asked.

"It could have been a tea strainer."

Maya couldn't help but emit a giggle.

"Alright, Rei, are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." the albino said as she stepped into the simulation room, also carrying an oversized weapon.

"What the hell? You have me a **spork**, but you gave Wondergirl a samurai sword?"

"Think of it as a Ginzu knife."

"What is this? Some kind of punishment?"

The three women just stared at her.

"Oh. Right." she sighed as begrudgingly took her battle stance. _I swear the people in this place have way to much free time. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Actually, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. Even with your job." Hikari said as she sat on the blanket, in the park, under the shade of a tree, eating and talking with Shinji.

Shinji sighed. "If I wasn't a pilot, I doubt anyone would give me the time of day."

Hikari just looked at him. "I don't think that's right."

"I'm sure it is."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit."

"Never had any reason to."

Hikari leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, causing the poor boy to blush.

"You really need to stop putting yourself down so much. It's not an attractive trait."

"Sorry."

Hikari giggled and shook her head.

"Oh, Shinji, what am I going to do with you?"

The pair continued to eat as they watched the other people in the park just playing and hanging out with their own friends and family. There were even a few couples either walking hand-in-hand with their respective sweethearts, or riding bikes, or also picnicking nearby.

The ones that walked by the pair just smiled and nodded at the happy teen couple. And you had to admit that it was cute to see a pair of fourteen year-olds having a picnic in the park.

Eventually, after they had eaten what they wanted, Hikari got the urge to sit in Shinji's lap, her back laying against Shinji's chest as his arms tentatively wrapped around her stomach to hold her close. Actually, if it weren't for Hikari wrapping them around her he wouldn't have done it at all.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, really only about fifteen to twenty minutes, just enjoying being with each other.

"Shinji?" the pigtailed girl suddenly spoke after a comfortable interval.

"Yes?"

"The teacher is going to assign us a project to work on on Monday."

"Really?" he asked, wondering why she was bringing up school work at a time like this. Granted she was the class rep, and he wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but even he knew that such a thing could really kill the mood of things.

"Yes. Being the class representative I hear about things before anyone else. So I was wondering, do you want to work on it together?"

He smiled. "Sure. What's it over?"

"Classical Music."

"Really?" he perked up.

"You like that?"

"Yes. I love classical music."

_Of course he does. He plays the cello after all_.

The pair talked about what to do the assignment over, and finally settled on Mozart.

"So, do you want to come over to my place and do the assignment?" she asked. "I'll make you a nice dinner too?"

Shinji smiled at that appealing offer. "Sure. I like your cooking, Hikari."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's delicious."

"Thank you." she smiled warmly at the compliment.

"But I insist on bringing desert."

Hikari smiled. "Deal." she said as she snuggled down into Shinji's body. She was so comfortable she could have fallen asleep right there.

Shinji on the other hand had a stick poking him in the back as he leaned against the tree.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thank you for the picnic, Hikari." Shinji said as he stood outside the door to the girls house. "I really did have fun today."

Hikari smiled sweetly. "I'm glad, Shinji." The pigtailed girl then stepped forward and planted a soft kiss to Shinji's lips. "I really like you, Shinji."

"I like you to, Hikari." he replied in a whisper.

"I'm glad." she said and then kissed him again before heading into the house.

She closed the door and leaned against it, her heart beat still racing. _I've never felt this way about anyone before. Could I be..._

"Well, well, well!" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hikari looked up to see her older sister Kodama grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Someone looks like they had fun today."

"Stop it, Kodama!" Hikari quickly fumed. She had had a wonderful day and she didn't need her big sister ruining it at the end.

"What? I'm just saying you look happy. A little... flushed maybe."

"KODAMA!" she shouted, knowing exactly what she was implying. "Don't say such things! Shinji isn't like that!"

"How would I know? I've never had the pleasure of meeting the boy."

"The way you act I don't think I want you meeting him."

"Oh, I see. Keeping him all to yourself, is that it?"

"God! I'll bet his guardian doesn't tease him this bad."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Actually, Hikari was right. Misato was worse!

"Did she give you any tongue?"

"Misato!"

"You cope a feel?"

"Misato!"

"Did she?"

"Misato that's enough!"

"Come on, Shinji! I'm your guardian, I have to know these things!"

"Why? For my safety or your personal amusement?"

"Maybe both." she grinned.

"ARGH!" he groaned in frustration.

"Come on, Shinji, throw me a bone here! Or did you give **that** to her?"

"MISATO!"

"I mean teen pregnancy is a big issue and all..."

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Well, here it is, chapter 7 and I hope everyone enjoyed it, despite how short it was. I really couldn't come up with much here, mostly out of Shinji and Hikari's day together. The last part where I interrogated the pair using the sister and Misato was done at the last minute as I was writing.

The Asuka punishment was rather short, and I'm not sure what I could have added to make it seem more enjoyable.

Travis Grant: Thanks for the suggestion of having Asuka fight with only a spork. I wouldn't have thought of that out of the blue.

Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter, for a while. I'm not sure where I'm going to be taking this story, and some of my others are demanding attention. I'm not abandoning this story, I'm just putting it on the back burner for now, because I don't know where it's heading after all this time. Any suggestions you might have for me would be greatly appreciated.

Please read and review. Thank you and please check out my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CONCERT **_

**Chapter 8**

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I have two jobs.

Thank you to all those who reviewed my stories. And just let me say, that I have no intention of abandoning my stories. But doing bulk-updates is a little hard on the body sometimes.

Nightmare2046: That whole picnic in the park was the date, but if you were looking for the study-date thing, that might be in the next chapter.

Ahven: I actually have a blind Asuka in this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Asuka had been gone an hour when there was a knock on the front door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Misato wondered as she walked over to the door. She opened the door and was greeted to the sight of a teenage girl probably about 17 years of age.

"Ms. Katsuragi?" the young woman asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Kodama Horaki."

"Horaki? As in..."

"I'm Hikari's big sister."

"Please, come in."

"Thank you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, what brings you to my door?" Misato asked as she served her guest tea.

"Shinji and Hikari's relationship." she said outright.

"They have a relationship?" she said, feigning ignorance at this.

"Hikari's been happier than I've ever seen her. And I'm sure Shinji's happy too. My sister isn't that much of a cold fish."

Misato giggled at that reference. "He has, actually. And I have noticed, its just... rare that he has any reason to be happy, and I didn't want to spoil it by teasing him."

"I understand that you do that a lot."

"Probably more than I should."

"Yeah. I'm like that with Hikari too."

The pair continued to laugh and share stories about their respective relations.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(School...)

"Asuka, I'm still your friend, but what you did was wrong. I just...I just need a little time away from you right now." Hikari said.

"So you're trading me over for the baka." Asuka accused.

"I'm not trading you, Asuka, and he's not a baka. He's kind, and sweet, and considerate of others." she said, then decided to add something else. "And he's a good kisser too."

"What? You kissed him?" the shocked girl asked.

"Actually he kissed me."

Asuka's lip was trembling at that. "He...kissed...you? That's impossible."

"Well, it would have been, if he hadn't drunken all those beers."

Asuka pounced on that. "AH-HA! So he was drunk! That's the only reason he kissed you."

"At least it wasn't out of boredom!" Hikari spat back, not liking the inference.

"What? He...he told you about that?"

"Yes, Asuka, he did. And you know what? He said I was pretty." she blushed at that. "He actually said I was...pretty."

"Hikari, he was drunk!" she protested.

"That doesn't mean he wasn't honest!" she shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. I've got a date to prepare for."

"A date? With whom?"

"Who do you think?"

"SHINJI?"

"Yes. We're doing a report on Mozart and he's coming over tonight."

_A study-date. _

"Maybe dinner too. At least he could appreciate my cooking, unlike Toji who just eats." she mumbled the last part. "I'll see you later, Asuka."

With that, the class rep left the German firebrand to muse. She was having an internal debate with herself that was so intense she failed to hear the bell sound calling students back to class.

Hikari found Shinji wandering back to class and noticed his mood.

"Shinji-kun? Are you alright?" Hikari asked the boy.

"Fine, fine."

"Shinji."

He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Misato. She was teasing me about our da...picnic the other day." he quickly corrected himself. But Hikari caught it.

"You mean our date." she said with a smile.

"Sorry. I'm... not really used to that... term when it applies to me."

"God! What AM I going to do with you, Shinji?" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his and lead him into class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

School was over for now and Asuka was quickly escorted by Section 2 for more special training at NERV. Actually, more like continuing punishment.

"Shinji-kun." a certain blue-haired girl said as she approached the boy.

"Rei-chan. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am well."

"Did you need something?"

"I wish to speak with you about your relationship with representative Horaki."

"Uh.. What about it?"

"Are you... happy?"

Shinji blushed a little. "Well... I like her. She's a good person. And she treats me a lot better than Asuka does."

_That is not difficult to believe._ She thought. "But, are you happy?"

Shinji paused for a brief second before answering. "Yes. I am."

"Then I am as well." she said, giving him a lite smile as she stepped into the girls restroom.

_Rei's happy for me? That's rather unusual._

"Yo, Shinji, I hear you're dating the class rep." Toji said as he suddenly approached the boy.

"Uh... yeah. I am." Shinji replied.

"That's cool. Especially after what the demon did to you."

_Huh?_ "You know about that?"

"The whole school knows by now."

"Oh... boy."

"It's not your worry. Good luck with the class rep."

"You're not... upset?"

He looked at him, as if confused. "Why would I be? I'm not dating her."

"Alright." he said, wondering if he realized that Hikari did have a crush on Toji. "I've gotta get going now. I'll see you later, Toj."

"Later, Shin-man." he said as he watched the boy go, only to meet up with the class rep, the pair walking out arm-in-arm.

Rei stepped out of the restroom and looked on as the pair walked off. There was something in her mood that was so obvious Toji actually caught it. Something that he would have missed months ago.

"You okay, blue?" Toji asked.

"I am well." she assured him.

Toji was wide-eyed. Rei never spoke to anyone but Shinji and Asuka. He figured that was because they were NERV pilots as well.

"You're sure." he asked again.

She turned to face him. "Why are you concerned?" she asked.

"I just..." he said, unsure where all this need to comfort the girl was coming from. Heck, he wondered how he knew she needed comforting. "Uh, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I have no plans in particular." she said, looking away.

"Would you like to see a movie tomorrow?" he asked.

Rei looked back at Toji for a second, as if trying to figure him out. She was silent and staring for several minutes before answering.

"What movie?" she asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, we're agreed. More teasing and butting into their lives." Misato said.

"Agreed." Kodama smiled, the pair clinking their cups.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka had just completed another arduous training seminar and was now set up for combat training.

_At least this halfway fun_. She thought as Rei in Unit 00 came out.

"Are we ready?" Ritsuko asked both girls.

"Hai." Rei said.

"Fine, let's get this over with!" Asuka spat.

(Five minutes later...)

"LET ME GO WONDERGIRL!" Asuka screamed as Unit 02 had Unit 00 in a headlock.

"Never. It is time for NOOGIES!" Rei cried as Unit 00 started grinding the head of the red Eva.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the redhead cried out.

(A half hour later...)

"GOD! Haven't I suffered enough?" Asuka whined as the black blindfold was securely tightened over her eyes.

Misato looked at Ritsuko. Ritsuko looked at Maya. Maya looked at Misato.

They all shook their heads.

"NO!" they cried in unison.

"Begin... BLIND TRAINING!" Misato shouted.

Of course, being blind, Asuka was tackled fiercely by Unit 00 dropping the red mech to the ground in a heartbeat.

_GOD HATES ME, I KNOW IT!_ Asuka mentally whined as Unit 00 started dragging her around the Geofront.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Well, here it is. Chapter 8 of Concert.

Not much to say about this.

Not a lot of Shinji/Hikari interactions, a hint of Toji/Rei romance, (I'll probably add something more to this in the next chapter, whenever I get around to that) and a short piece of Asuka getting more punishments from the others. And Misato and Kodama meet to discuss Shinji and Hikari.

I know, it's pretty short, but considering I finished this up at 3:00 in the morning, it's not bad.

Any comments you have about this chapter please let me know.

Depending on the kinds of reviews I get for this story, I'll consider updating it.

And as always, please Read and Review.


	9. Triple Date

_**CONCERT 9**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Authors Notes: It's been a while since I updated this story, as I have been distracted with my other stories and such. Hopefully my reviewers and readers will be happy now. On a suggestion from Reisfriend, I decided on the following course of action for this story.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**(Tokyo-3 Fist Municipal Junior High**))

"So let me get this straight: he stood her up?" the unnamed boy asked.

"Not exactly." the second boy said.

"What happened?"

"Apparently, Toji asked Rei Ayanami out to a movie the other day, even gave her the address to the movie theater on 37th street."

"So what was the problem?" he asked curiously.

"He went to the theater on 47th." his friend stated.

"Ouch." he winced at the subtle idiocy he possessed.

"I know. He's such an idiot."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**Flashback**))

Shinji Ikari had picked up his girlfriend, Hikari Horaki, from her house. After enduing some teasing from her older sister Kodama, about dark movie theaters and feeling up her little sister, the pair were on their way.

Damn it! That Kodama! She just couldn't resist teasing me and Shinji. What is it? Doesn't she have enough on her plate that she has to make fun of me and Shinji? She mentally huffed as the pair made their way towards the theater.

Shinji, sensing something was wrong with the girl, turned to ask her.

"Is something wrong, Hikari-chan?" he asked.

"No, nothing, Shinji-kun." she said, hugging his arm tighter. "I guess I'm a little upset at my sister for teasing you like that."

But Shinji just smiled. "It's not a problem. Misato does it all the time." he said.

"I know. But it's like... I don't know. Ever since we started dating, it's like my sister has made it her new hobby to tease me about you."

"Misato's always found something to tease me about. If it involves girl she just doesn't let up for like weeks and weeks."

"How do you deal with that?"

"I'm just used to it."

"But your job is stressful enough without all this teasing. And shouldn't Misato be the grown up?"

"You'd think so." he said off-handedly.

Suddenly, Hikari felt Shinji pause in his step. She looked at him and followed his gaze to the front of the movie theater, to see Rei Ayanami standing outside looking at her watch.

"Rei-chan? What is she doing here?" Shinji wondered.

"It looks like she's waiting for something." Hikari stated.

"I guess. But... it's just strange to see her out of her apartment. Let's go see what she's doing here?" Shinji said as he pulled his girlfriend along.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei Ayanami was looking around the street and at her watch.

He is late. She thought as she looked at her watch. She had been waiting for nearly three-quarters of an hour and thought that even Suzuhara couldn't be this late.

She was broken out of her musings by a familiar voice.

"Rei-chan? What are you doing here?" Shinji asked as he and Hikari appeared next to her.

"Ikari-kun." she acknowledged the Third Child. "I was waiting for Suzuhara." Rei said, turning to address the young boy.

"Toji? What for?" Hikari gasped.

"He invited me to a movie." Rei explained.

"Weird. It's not like him to simply break a promise like that." Hikari said. _He may be dense but he's not this bad. And why did he never ask me out?_ She mentally pouted.

"Let me give him a call." Shinji said as he untangled his arm from Hikari to pull his cellphone out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**The movie theater on 47th Street**))

"Man! Where is she? I told her to meet me at 6." Toji Suzuhara mumbled to himself as he looked at his watch.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

He pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

"Suzuhara." he said.

(Toji?)

"Shinji? Hey, what up?"

(Not much. Uh, just wondering, but where are you right now?)

"Outside the 47th street movie theater."

(The _47th_ Street Theater?)

"Yeah? I was supposed to be meeting Rei here, but..."

(Uh, Toji, she's...) He started to say, but suddenly paused.

"Hello? Shinji?" he asked, wondering if he had been cut off.

(Uh... never mind. I gotta go. Later) Shinji said.

"Right, man. Bye." he said as he hung up, vaguely wondering and disregarding why Shinji would have called him just to ask him where he was, and went back to waiting for Rei.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Rei, why did you stop me from telling Toji you were here?" Shinji asked the blue-haired girl as he stuffed his cellphone into his pocket.

"Because it is obvious that accepting his invitation was a mistake." Rei said.

"Mistake?"

"If he cannot remember which theater to meet at, which he chose himself, then agreeing to go with him to such a function, is in fact a mistake." she said as she started to walk off.

Shinji just watched her go, and turned to Hikari.

"This isn't right." he said to her.

"I know. But what can..."

"Rei-chan!" he suddenly called out.

"Yes?" Rei said, pausing and turning around to face the boy.

"Would you... like to join us?"

Hikari stared at her boyfriend in disbelief. He was actually inviting _another_ girl to go with them on _their_ date? She wanted time alone with Shinji, but to see the look of sadness that was written on his face, as well as the disappointment on Rei's, (though it was a little hard to discern, face like hers) Hikari quickly understood.

Shinji considered Rei to be a friend. A good friend. Hell, if she hadn't snagged Shinji when she did, she was sure that he and Rei would have gotten together.

"Yes, Rei. Please join us." she stated.

Rei gave a lite smile, that only Shinji seemed to catch.

"I do not wish to impose." she said, though liked the idea of being with Shinji.

"Friends don't impose, Rei-chan." Shinji said.

With that, Shinji, Hikari and Rei went to the movie together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**Outside the 47th Street Movie Theater**))

Asuka giddy as the proverbial school girl.

Misato had finally lifted her punishment. At least for the weekend. She suspected that they weren't finished with her just yet, but for the time being, she was free.

And free girls like Asuka do what they figure is the most fun when they have been cooped up for days on end.

They go out... to a movie.

_Too bad Hikari isn't here. Or Kaji has to work. I'm so lonely_. She thought as she proceeded to the theater.

She paused as she noticed a familiar stooge standing in front of the movie theater.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked as she approached the jock.

"Waiting for Rei, devil-girl." Toji said with a grumpy expression.

Just then, a new voice interrupted what could have been a potential argument.

"What's going on here?" Kensuke Aida asked as she trotted up to the theater.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked the military otaku.

"Uh... my dad thought it would be a good idea for me to get out for a bit." the bespectacled boy said.

"Guess that makes sense." Toji stated.

The trio looked at each other for a few seconds, Kensuke desperately wanting to make a joke about Toji and Asuka being in the same place at the same time. It was Asuka who broke the silence.

"So, are you guys coming or what?" Asuka asked as she turned towards the theater.

"Huh?" Toji gasped.

"Excuse me?" Kensuke gasped.

They couldn't have heard her right.

"Look. Wondergirl's obviously not going to show up, and I've been cooped up in NERV for days and now that I'm finally out I want to go see a movie. And since you two losers are here, I'll give you the pleasure of being seen with me." she smirked.

Though to be honest, Asuka didn't want to be alone right now. She missed having her friend to pal-around with and thought these two goon would have to do for now.

She wondered if she was feeling just a little desperate and all.

"WHAT?" Toji gasped.

"Uh... Toji, it might not be so bad." Kensuke said.

"What are you saying? You want to hang out with Satan's daughter?"

"Well, it's not that she's hard on the eyes or anything. And I really wanted to go see this movie."

Toji grudgingly had to admit that Asuka was cute and all. "I don't believe this." he said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Come on you two!"

"Oh, alright! Keep your panties on!" he yelled at her.

"Say's the guy who can't keep his pants on!" she retorted.

"HEY!" he gasped, hoping no one around heard her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

((**The Theater on 37th Street**))

Hikari and Rei were in the bathroom of the theater. The movie had just gotten out and the pair had relented to the bathroom, actually at Hikari's insistence since she wanted to talk to Rei in private.

"So, did you enjoy the movie, Rei?" Hikari asked as she washed her hands.

"It was... enjoyable." the blue haired girl said.

The trio had gone to the movie, Shinji sitting with Hikari on his right and Rei on his left. The plot didn't make a lot of sense to Rei, but she was more invested in the company than the film.

"Which part? The dialogue? The action scene? The... kissing?" she said with a blush.

However, Rei was more perceptive that she let others know. Only a few people knew this. People like Shinji for example.

"I apologize for interfering with your date, Ms. Horaki." Rei exclaimed.

Hikari for her part, knew what she was alluding to. "It's not a problem, Rei." Hikari said. "Besides, Shinji would be sad the whole time if you just went home."

"He would?"

"Yes. Can't you tell?"

"I... do not... understand."

Hikari smiled as she saw a potential opening. "Look Rei. Shinji's my boyfriend now, but he thinks very highly of you. And just because I'm dating him, doesn't mean we can't all be friends. You know, hang out and such."

"But would that not interfere with your 'quality time' with Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

"It may, but if I hadn't snagged Shinji when I did, he would have tried to ask you out."

_If not for the Second's machination and the class representatives concern, would he?_ Rei thought as she looked at the freckle-faced girl. "Ikari-kun... likes me?"

Hikari looked at Rei. _How could she not think so? Shinji's paid more attention to her than anyone else._ "Yes Rei. The whole school knows about his crush on you."

Rei blushed and Hikari thought it made her look so cute. She started to see what Shinji saw in her.

"I... I..." she said, at a loss for words.

"How do you feel about him?" Hikari asked delicately.

"I consider Ikari-kun... to be my only friend." she admitted.

"Shinji." she corrected.

"What?" Rei asked in confusion.

"His name is Shinji. He already calls you Rei. The least you can do is call him by his first name." Hikari suggested.

"Shinji." she said, liking the way the name rolled off her tongue.

"Come on, Rei. Shinji's waiting." she said as she grabbed the albino's hand and lead her outside to where Shinji was waiting for them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After escorting Rei back to her apartment, Shinji took Hikari home. An impassioned kiss on her doorstep and Shinji headed home.

However, when he got in, he regretted it.

"Jeez, Shinji. I didn't know you were a player." the purple-haired major said as the boy stepped through the door.

"What?" he gasped. "What are you talking about, Misato?"

"I'm talking about dating Hikari _and_ Rei? Even Kaji couldn't do that in one sitting." she smiled.

"Misato! How did you..." he paused. _Of course. Section 2._ _Oh, here we go. _

"I never knew you had a fetish for threesomes." the woman continued.

"What? Where the heck would you get an idea like that?" he asked.

"Then again you are under age, but I'm pleased to see you've come out of your shell."

"MISATO!!"

"Though I'm a little hurt. I mean I'm sure I could have convinced Asuka to go in on one with us."

"ARGH!!!!" he groaned as he ran to his room, leaving a giggling guardian in his wake.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I never knew you were so open minded, little sister." Kodama said as Hikari entered the living room of their house.

"Open-minded?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"Yes. Sharing your boyfriend with another girl."

"What? You mean...It-it's not like that!" she sputtered.

"Oh really? Then what's this I'm hearing about a girl with blue hair?"

"Rei? How did you..."

"The ticket seller at the theater is an old friend." she explained.

"It's not what you think! She got stood up on a date and..."

"You caught her on the rebound?"

"HEY!"

"Then again you are my sister and I've done some wild things in my youth. But I'm not sure what kind of threshold you have for pleasure."

"KODAMA!" she gasped.

"I can teach you if you want me to."

"I Am Not Hearing This!"

"I mean if you're going to be doing this Rei girl too..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the frustrated girl shouted as she rushed to her room.

"Oh, yes, this is so much fun." she giggled as she heard a door slam.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

It's been a while since I updated this story. I'd almost forgot about it until someone sent me a review reminding me that they wanted to read the update. So, here it is.

My original idea was for Toji to get Rei while Shinji dated Hikari. I did this only because I thought of Shinji as a one-woman guy. Reisfriend suggested that Shinji should end up with Hikari and Rei while Asuka gets both Toji and Kensuke. She suggested this only because Toji didn't seem to deserve Rei, and that he would be the brawn while Kensuke became the brain, so to speak. After some thought I couldn't agree more.

Therefore I went along with the idea that this chapter would be of threesomes.

Shinji, Hikari and Rei.

Asuka, Toji and Kensuke.

And so I write up this chapter 9, with number 10 in the works.

Any suggestions would be of use.

And please, Read and Review.


	10. The Deal

_**CONCERT 10**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Trying to Fix That. Probably Not Going To Get Anywhere, Though.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

King of Mana: I'm not exactly sure if 'Kodama's' name is mentioned in the series, but I've seen it repeated many times in other fanfics, so I decided to use it.

Someone of no importance: I couldn't put Rei with Kensuke, only because I don't think Kensuke deserves a girl like Rei. Some fanfics put them together, but not in mine.

Krow Blood: 'the couple of pervs were raping asuka'? What the HELL!!!!!!!! Anyone who knows Asuka knows she would never let that happen. I couldn't even write that about Toji and Kensuke, even if they were drunk, high, and horny as all get out and Asuka was knocked out.

shinji the good sharer: That's a little harsh, labeling Asuka that school gangbang slut for dating Toji and Kensuke? If worst, she'd have sex with Toji and Kensuke would be filming it. He's a freak but not enough to go after Asuka. Toji might go after her.

ShigMan: I didn't get a chance to put in a pinata in the last chapter, but hopefully this one will help to satisfy you.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Hikari were at Hikari's house working diligently on their Mozart assignment. Shinji was doing the musical history part while Hikari was working on the personal history.

Rei was at NERV doing another training/punishment session with Asuka.

It was late afternoon when Hikari spoke up.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. Would you like anything?"

"Uh... just something to drink would be good." he replied.

"Alright."

Hikari left and went to the kitchen to prepare them a snack. While she did, she vaguely wondered why Shinji being so distant to her.

It had only been a couple days since their 'triple' date with Rei and after enduring a bit of teasing from her sister about that, had spent only a brief time with both her boyfriend and the blue-haired girl. It was that thought that sparked a strange conversation they had had the other day.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(**FLASHBACK**)

"What are you suggesting, Ms Horaki?" Rei asked the pigtailed girl.

"I'm willing to share Shinji-kun with you." Hikari said.

"Share him?"

"Yes. I'm sure he'd like the idea. I know he likes me, but he cares about you too."

The blue-haired girl looked at the class rep for confirmation.

"I love Shinji-kun. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. But I'm not so blind that I haven't noticed the looks of affection he has for you."

Rei continued to stare at her, and Hikari decided to try a new approach.

"Rei... do you care about Shinji-kun?"

Rei turned her head from the girl, looking deep in thought.

"He is the only one who has ever been... kind to me."

Satisfied with that answer, for now, Hikari continued.

"Rei, if it came down to a choice between you and me, I'm sure Shinji would choose you." Hikari said.

"He would?" she asked, turning back to the class rep.

"Yes. Shinji isn't the type to hurt anyone, and even if I have kissed him before you did, I'm sure that he still finds you more interesting than he would me. If we both went after him, in a contest of sorts, I know he'd choose you. So, instead of losing him completely, I'm willing to share him with you."

Rei pondered that for a long time. About a full minute, until she said,

"That is... acceptable."

(**END FLASHBACK**)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hikari was bought out of her reminiscing by a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Hikari-chan." he said.

"Shinji-kun." she said.

"Hikari... why did you say that?"

"Say what?" she asked, confused.

"Rei told me about your proposal to her." he stated.

"She what?" the girl gasped.

"Why did you say that?"

Hikari now realized why Shinji had been so distant to her all day. "Which part are you referring to?" she asked, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"The part where I'd choose Rei over you in a contest."

"Oh. That." she said as she looked at the ground sadly. "It's just... that's what it would have been."

"What?"

"I'm a realist Shinji." she declared. "I try to be as realistic as possible. Compared to Rei, I'm sure I seem ordinary and plain. Heck, compared to Asuka I'm sure I'm plain."

"Hikari..." he tried to say.

"It's the truth Shinji." she interrupted. "And I just have to accept that. So instead of losing you to Rei, I decided that we would share you. Half of you is better than nothing, right?"

"No." he declared.

"What?" she asked.

"Hikari... I admit that Asuka is very pretty, and Rei is the most exotic girl I've ever met. I care about Rei, and even to some extent Asuka, but that doesn't mean I would give you up for either of them."

She smiled softly. "That's sweet Shinji. But I know you're saying that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not."

"Shinji..."

"I'm Not!" he said forcefully, which caught her off-guard. "Hikari..." he said, gently caressing her cheek. "Everything you've done for me, even just spending time to help make me feel better, has meant more to me than you could know. I've been alone, for a long time. And yes, I've known Rei and Asuka longer and more extensively than you, but they never gave me the attention that you did. You cared enough about me to come over to make sure I hadn't done anything rash to myself when I got drunk. You took me out on a picnic. Invited me over to your house to play video games and you kissed me because you wanted to. How could I simply cast you aside for Asuka or even Rei?"

"Oh, Shinji!" she cried as she buried herself into his chest, the boy hugging her back.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Hikari-chan. Asuka and I will never be more than Eva-pilots to each other. And I consider Rei my friend. A good friend. But you're my girlfriend, the one I care about, because you cared about me. So please, don't say that there's nothing special about you."

She felt her heart swell up in her chest in anticipation for what was to come. What she hoped would come.

"Because you're nothing but special to me." he finished.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she thrust her lips against the boys mouth, hugging him fiercely around the neck as he held tightly to her around her torso.

"And you are pretty, Hikari-chan. Never think differently." he whispered to her as soon as their lips had parted for air, not an inch from the other.

"I won't, Shinji-kun. I promise." the girl smiled as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you, Hikari-chan."

"I love you, Shinji-kun."

Off to the side, unseen and holding a camera, Kodama was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_OHHHHH! I wish I had a good man to tell me that!_ Kodama mentally pouted. _Misato is so going to enjoy this. _

Suddenly, her ears caught another bit of their conversation.

"But, Shinji-kun... I already made a promise to Rei." Hikari said.

"I know. I'm not opposed to having Rei join us, but you're my girlfriend first. So... we'll both take care of Rei-chan. She definitely need us. Alright?"

Hikari smiled at the boy kindness before kissing him again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Meanwhile, inside NERV...)

"I still don't see the point of this!" Asuka roared from her Eva cockpit.

"It's to help Rei develop her battle instincts." Ritsuko stated from the control room.

"But hanging me and Unit 02 up by a cable and have a blindfolded Rei swing at us with the butt end of a rifle?" she growled.

"So?" Misato asked, having just joined the pair.

"You've turned me into a Pinata!" the redhead roared.

"Let's go, Rei. Use the Force!" Maya shouted.

"There will be sufficient force in my attacks, if I manage to strike her." Rei stated.

"We'll help you." Ritsuko stated.

"HEY!" Asuka shouted as Rei swung and missed, Misato was at the hoist controls, swinging Asuka back and forth, up and down. "ARGH! DAMN IT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

"Party-favor don't talk!" Ritsuko laughed as Rei swung and missed again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three hours later...

"Hey, Asuka." Toji said as the grumbling redhead walked up to the jock and his otaku friend.

"Is everything alright?" Kensuke asked.

"Do you think I'm a cold-hearted, selfish, manipulative bitch?" she asked the pair.

The pair looked stunned, then looked at each other, then back to the girl.

"Well... I wouldn't say... all that." Toji said, trying to be delicate.

"It's just, you're... well... rather hard to get close to." Kensuke remarked.

Asuka sighed. "So it's true, then."

"Well... after what you did to Shinji..." Kensuke said, getting an elbow from the other boy.

"And I'm Sorry For That!" she snapped, startling the boys. "I just... I never thought about anyone's feelings before and now that I've really hurt him, and Hikari too..." she started crying as she ran off suddenly.

"Damn it!" Toji groaned as he suddenly.

Toji managed to catch up with the crying girl, who was sobbing in an alleyway several blocks down.

"Asuka? Are you..."

"Just leave me alone!"

However, Toji held his ground. In fact, he sat down next to the girl who was crying into her knees.

"Just one question." he said delicately.

"What?" she huffed.

"Are you sorry about what you did to Shinji?"

A few sobs were heard before she answered. "Yes. I am sorry I ever used him for my own needs." she cried.

That was really all Toji needed to hear.

"Then come on!" he declared as he grabbed the girls arm and helped her stand up.

"What?" she asked as Kensuke finally caught up to the faster pair.

"Let's get you cheered up." he grinned like the idiot he was.

Despite herself, Asuka smile a little as the jock lead her down the street.

"Wha... cheer her... but I just... oh man!" Kensuke huffed as he proceeded after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

And here is another short little snippet of a chapter in which Asuka gets more punishment while Hikari and Shinji cement their own relationship and add Rei to their romantic equation.

I know it seems as if I've got Shinji choosing Hikari over Rei, and just adding Rei to spare her the pain of rejection, but you have to understand that while Shinji does care about Rei, Hikari was the one to care for him first, and that means a great deal to Shinji. He does care for Rei, but to be honest, Hikari got to him first.

And I also hope no one minds that I've pretty much gone ahead and solidified Asuka and Toji as a couple, with Kensuke being the hanger-on as it were. I'm not really done with her torture, but I thought it best to try and give her at least a little happiness.

And as always, read and review.


End file.
